Seeing Stars
by KHansen
Summary: When Sam Winchester's laptop directs the siblings toward a case, how can they resist? Considering the main person of the job is a fellow hunter who has been admitted to the Sweet Wall Mental Facility.
1. Chapter 1

Sam rubs his eyes after pulling an all-nighter searching for a new job. He found an interesting one, finally, that isn't in the vicinity of another Hunter. He glances at the clock on his laptop, 4:43 AM. Dean is snoring in one of the beds in their motel room, and Sam decides that he can sleep for four hours at least before Dean decides that they should get going. He leaves his laptop open, the faint glow from the screen permeating the dark room. Sam flops down on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers, and is out in seconds. The laptop screen flickers a few times before changing to a different newspaper clipping:

_Caren Delaney, aged 26, passed away last night in Sweet Wall Psychiatric Hospital due to an attack from another patient. The other patient's name has been disclosed, but they will be under closer watch from this point on to protect the other patients. The attacker says their reason for killing Caren Delaney was, "She was a monster, and needed to be killed." Strangely enough, the attacker continued their statement by stating, "You lot don't make killing monsters easy, hiding all your silver from us."_

_Warden Chekstan had nurses search the attacker's room and they discovered several forks and butter knives hidden under the mattress as well as all the attacker's medications stuffed in the pillow. They found salt on the windowsill and along the vents and threshold to the room. Doctor Feldheimer, the doctor assigned to the attacker's case, tells us, "Miss _ is in a delicate state. She believes that monsters and demons roam the earth. She tells the other members in group that she used to hunt them down and kill them even, in her mind, saving people. She believes that Miss Delaney was a 'werewolf', which is her reason for stabbing her repeatedly with a silver butter knife."_

_The attacker has been placed in the upper psychiatric ward for mentally insane patients and Warden Chekstan hopes that she will soon be passive enough for them to give her more independence again._

Dean wakes up the next morning to find Sam sitting at the laptop, pressing the escape key.

"Sam," he says, getting his younger brother's attention, "What's wrong?"

"I had left a different job up last night before I went to bed. When I woke up, the window had changed to this one and I can't get it to exit out of it." Sam explains, "I'll probably have to reboot the laptop."

"Well, what's this new window say?" Dean inquires.

"It seems like a different case, but I don't know if you'll like it. Mainly, it seems like another hunter." Sam provides.

"Yeah? Who?"

"I don't know. They disclose her name. But she attacked another patient on the idea that the other person was a werewolf."

"Woah, woah, woah. Patient?"

"Yeah, the Sweet Wall Psychiatric Hospital."

"Great, another crazy house." Dean says, "What was the last job about? The one that was replaced on your computer?"

"A vampire sighting. I think we should check this one out, Dean. Maybe the hunter needs our help."

"Fine, but we are _not_ checking ourselves into this one."

"Good, because while you were complaining, I found out the name of the Hunter."

"Who is it?"

"Someone named Marion Wolfe." Sam informs Dean.

"Never heard of her."

"No duh. It's her alias." Sam says, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Sam turns the laptop towards Dean, "Recognize her?"

Dean peers at the woman in the grainy photo. His eyes widen as the picture matches up with a description in his mind, "No way."

"Yes, way."

"How could Rose end up in a Mental Hospital?"

"I don't know, maybe she checked herself in like we did."

"No, Rose can't stand mental hospitals." Dean explains, still staring at the photo of a woman he thought he would never see again.

"How do you know?"

"She told me. She had a bad experience with them once and told me that she 'never wanted to end up in one ever again.'"

"Well, she's in one now." Sam states.

"We need to find out why. How far away is this place?" Dean says determined. He begins gathering up their stuff and packing for a road trip.

"The next town over. That's why the article was up so fast. The death literally happened yesterday."

"Let's go." Dean tells Sam. Sam shuts his laptop and packs it in his bag, and they go out to the Impala. Dean returns the key to the room quickly and they pull out of the parking space. They want to find out why their friend is in a Mental Hospital, and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose had just taken care of a werewolf for the damn place that she was forced into. She hadn't checked herself in or anything, oh no. She had been on a job and got rid of a demon. Unfortunately, she had been unable to save the victim and their husband called the mental hospital that she is now contained inside. She isn't a serial killer. But, this being a mental hospital, everyone just thinks she's crazy when she tries to explain to them what she was doing.

It doesn't help that they can tell when she's lying about the truth, trying to tell them that she doesn't believe in monsters anymore. And then a damned werewolf gets admitted to the place. Patients were dying all over the place. Admittedly it was in the yard so it could be explained away as a wolf attack, as they are in a canyon. And when Rose finally was gearing up to get out, the damned thing had to come after her and she killed it. Which got her put under tighter security. Just her luck.

She's started seeing things here as well. People as demons who aren't actually demons. Lucky for her, she is allowed her bible and a rosary, so she can make holy water whenever she wants. She requested the entirety of her room be painted with chalkboard paint, and she now has a plastic bucket of chalk and a blank room. She drinks holy water and sprinkles it all over the room and hall. Everywhere she goes she has a glass of water with her, and if she sees a "demon", she pretends to trip and spill water all over them.

Yet they always turn out to not be demons. It frustrates her to no end. And when the rage in her stomach reaches a peak, she sometimes has to release it. Usually, through attacking the nurses. Twice, she's nearly escaped through this tactic.

Right now, she's locked in her room, with a piece of chalk in hand, and a plastic cup of holy water on her nightstand. She draws every symbol she can think of. Reaper traps, Angel Banishing Spells, Devil's Traps, everything. All over the room. It concerns her doctor, she can tell.

And now, she's been hearing things in the walls. Scurrying around. She's brought it up in group before, but they never believe her. They say she's making things up.

The door opens and a nurse comes into the room, stopping at the line of salt on the ground, which Rose has adamantly enforced that no one but her cross. The nurse is holding a paper cup of pills. It isn't time for medication yet.

"Come on Marion," the nurse says, "There are two men here to see you."

"Visitors?" she asks, her emaciated face contorting with the words, "Who the hell would be here to see me?" her thick Cockney accent slurring her words slightly.

"They're FBI agents. They want to question you about Caren's death."

"I told you, she was a werewolf. Had to be disposed of. Couldn't do anything about it." Rose eyes the paper cup of pills warily, "What're those?"

"Sedatives, Marion. We don't want you attacking these men." The nurse mumbles something under his breath.

"What? What was that? Couldn't quite hear you, darling." Rose mocks. The nurse glares at her, a bruise on his cheek visible. She internally grins, she put that there.

"I said, them being government figures and all."

"Ah, yes. We wouldn't want to piss off the government now would we? They could say something bad about the Asylum and you all would be shut down. And all us crazies would be sent free. 'Cuz there's no room in any other nearby facility."

"Just come take your medication, Marion. There's your cup of water on your nightstand—" the nurse stops speaking, noticing the rosary hanging in her water. He sighs, "Not again. You need to stop putting your rosary in your water."

"Makes it holy." Rose states. The nurse makes to step over the salt line and Rose's eyes widen. She leaps at him, knocking him back, sending the pills scattered across the hall.

She rolls back onto her feet and begins running down the corridor, ducking under arms and dodging people. She slides down the banister to the lower level where the visiting rooms are. She chooses the first one she passes by and throws open the door, slamming it shut behind her. She leans on the barrier as she fumbles in her pocket for her small container of salt, and bends down to line the door with it.

She vaguely registers two men in the room as she crosses over to the window and lines the window with salt as well. Pulling out her chalk, she draws a Devil's Trap in front of the window and then crosses back over to the door. She draws an identical marking in front of the door, and stands up.

She remembers that there are two other people in here and spins around, dropping to a fighting stance, whipping out her salt again. Without registering who they are, she flings the salt at them and they flinch. She takes uses the distraction to her advantage and crosses the room to the window, throwing up the sash and swinging a leg out. The drop is three stories, but Rose doesn't see a better option. She mumbles to herself angrily as she hoists herself out the window onto the small ledge beyond.

"Damn loony bin always screwing up my options. Damn demons always coming after me," she sees similar ledges all along the building and decides that the roof would be a better option, "Why the hell can't I just hunt baddies in peace, huh? Why?"

She jumps, grabbing the edge of another window, and pulls her small frame up. She glances down and sees that no one is following her. Scaling the building quickly, she reaches the top in record time. The door bursts open the moment she steps up onto the ledge, so she takes off running. Reaching the edge of the building, she leaps, jumping onto the other roof, and rolling to absorb the impact.

She slips out of the slippers and grey robe, letting them fall behind her as she sprints in a white, V-neck t-shirt and her blue, drawstring pajama pants. She runs across the rooftops, leaping from one building to another, trying desperately to escape the confined hospital and her pursuers.


End file.
